


Yakko's First Day at School

by TheGreatYakkini (TotallyInsaney)



Series: Domestic Warner Brothers (and Warner sister) [4]
Category: Animaniacs
Genre: Bullying, Developing Friendships, First Day of School, Gen, Happy Ending, Parent figure Scratchy, Wakko and Dot show up at the end, Yakko is a theatre kid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:54:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29177535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TotallyInsaney/pseuds/TheGreatYakkini
Summary: Join Yakko on his first day of school in ninth grade. Away from Wakko and Dot, and as the only toon in school. Can he handle it? Will he make friends?
Relationships: Dr. Otto Scratchansniff & Yakko Warner, Yakko Warner & Original Character
Series: Domestic Warner Brothers (and Warner sister) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2120448
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	Yakko's First Day at School

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, this series is still going. I haven't forgot about this, promise. The backstory is still a work in progress, I've just been a little scattered. Also, the side of my brain that excels in suffering and angst has been in the driver's seat recently. So writing lighter things like this has been a bit of a struggle. But I powered through, and I hope you enjoy.

Dr. Scratchnsniff pulled his minivan up to the entrance of the large school. Fourteen years old Yakko sat on the passenger side, looking up at the sign above the doors. School of Champions. What a joke. 

He glanced at the empty backseat, wishing that he could have gone with Wakko and Dot. They were at a different school a little ways up the road, because his school didn't have fourth or fifth grade. The lowest grade it had was seventh, oddly enough.

"Do I have to do this?" Yakko blurted, looking between the doors and his guardian.

"We've talked about zis. You vill be fine. Zis is good for you. It vill give you a chance to meet people your own age."

"But I'm the only toon in this school. What if no one likes me?" Scratchy placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Zat wouldn't be possible. Just be yourself, but try to avoid getting into trouble. Und you are in a theatre class. I guarantee you vill find someone there."

Yakko sighed. "I guess you're right. Thanks Scratchy."

Scratchy leaned over and hugged him. "Have a great day. I vill pick you up at 3:30."

The teen hugged him back before grabbing his bookbag and hopping out of the van. He took a deep breath, glancing back once before going through the doors.

Yakko had been inside several weeks ago to meet with the administrator, the principal, and his teachers. But then he had Scratchy with him. Being alone, he felt very small.

Right inside the front entrance was the main office, with a secretary in a little booth typing at her computer, facing the doors. Hanging from the ceiling was a directory, showing which floor or hallway each grade went to, plus the electives, cafeteria, gym, library, and auditorium. Ninth grade was on the fourth floor, left wing. He glanced at his schedule. English with Ms. Harper, room 403.

The first bell rang, a warning to get to class within five minutes. Yakko rushed up the stairs to the fourth floor, but couldn't find his class. As he looked back at his schedule, a pair of arms shoved him from behind.

"Where are you going, freak?" A nasally voice asked. Yakko got to his feet and turned around.

It was a teen around his age, and a full foot taller with a crew cut and an overwhelming stench of axe body spray. The temptation to smash a mallet into the other kid's smug face was strong, but the rules were no violence, which also extended to toon violence. 

"I'm actually looking for my first class, Ms. Harper. Maybe you could help me out." He'd give the kid one chance, but after that, it was Warners.

"No way. Go back to Toontown, you freak!" That kid really didn't know good insults.

Yakko opened his mouth to respond with something more intelligent, when another voice cut in. "Why don't you find a better insult, Jake? I could loan you my dictionary, since I know you have problems with words that have more than five letters."

The voice belonged to a girl in a chunky sweater and a long flared floral skirt with her sandy blonde hair in a french twist. Josh gaped like a fish before sputtering, "Whatever, dyke!"

The girl placed a hand on her chest with an exaggerated pout. "Aw, I'm so hurt. Well, at least I can get a girlfriend. Your mommy is the only woman that'll ever come within five feet of you." At that, Josh finally walked away.

Yakko whistled. "I'm impressed." The girl gave a dramatic stage bow.

"And I'm Penelope Jackson. But most people just call me Penny. Nice to meet you, Mr. Impressed." She gave him a playfully teasing grin.

"Actually, most people just call me Yakko. I'm heading to Ms. Harper, would you know where she is?"

"As a matter of fact, I do. She's my first class of the day." Penny linked their arms and led him to the classroom.

All eyes were on them as they walked through the doors. Yakko spared a glance at the clock. They were three minutes late. Ms. Harper crossed her arms, looking at them in an almost amused manner. She was a petite, birdlike woman wearing literature or grammar themed dresses, and her silver hair always in a braid.

"Sorry we're late, Ms. Harper. I was showing the newbie here around." Penny explained.

"Get to your seat, dear. You, stay up here," Ms. Harper stated, grabbing Yakko gently by the shoulder. "Class, this is our new student. Yakko Warner. Why don't you tell us a little about yourself, dear?" She stepped away to sit on a stool near her desk.

Yakko took a breath, looking at the rest ofi his classmates. Penny gave him a thumbs up. "Hi, I'm Yakko. I'm a toon, obviously. I'm actually from Warner Studios, and I have a little brother and sister. And, we used to do a show called Animaniacs."

"Why are you here now?" One student asked.

Yakko hesitated for a moment, before responding casually with, "Our contracts expired, and the studio didn't renew them." Simple answer.

"So, do you have any cool talents?" Another classmate asked. Yakko did a spin change into a Shakespearean bard outfit.

"I can recite Shakespeare, I play several instruments, I sing, I dance, and I can even make balloon animals." He whipped out a balloon, expertly shaping it into a dog and squeaking it before tossing it away.

Needless to say, the entire class was impressed.

The rest of the day was pretty much the same. Penny wasn't in all of his classes, but he managed. In his geography class, a few people were even calling him Mr. World Countries after he sang his song. Even if it was just a wee bit dated.

At lunch, he sat with Penny, who introduced him to some of the kids that would be in his theatre class. He couldn't believe his luck. They talked plays and musicals, and he made everyone crack up with his impressions and jokes.

Things were starting to look up. Before he knew it, the last bell of the day rang, signalling the end of school. Yakko walked out with Penny and a few of the other theatre students. Part of him didn't wanna go, but he knew he'd see them tomorrow.

"Yakko!" Two familiar voices called right before tackling him to the ground.

Penny doubled over in laughter. "You okay, Yak?" She snickered.

Yakko sat up, holding onto his siblings. "I'm fine. Penny, these are my siblings, Wakko and Dot. Sibs, this is my friend Penny."

"Never would have guessed. They're so much cuter." Penny teased, still grinning.

"Very funny. Lemme up, sibs." Yakko stated, getting to his feet. Dot and Wakko stood up as well, looking at Penny.

"My name's actually Princess Angelina Contessa Louisa Francesca Banana Fanna Bo Besca the third. But people just call me Dot."

Penny nodded. "I can see why. That's a mouthful." Dot gave her a firm look, pointing at the girl warningly.

"But call me Dottie, and you die." Yakko pulled Dot back at the statement with a small chuckle.

"Yeah, she isn't a fan of being called Dottie. I learned that one the hard way." Yakko joked.

"Kidses, it's time to go. We don't want to get stuck in traffic." Scratchy called.

Yakko gave Penny a small smile and a mock salute. "That's our ride. I'll see ya tomorrow, Penny."

"See you later, Yak."

Once they were in the car and on the way out of the parking lot, Scratchy asked him "How was school today?"

"It was good. I made some friends, and one teacher even let me sing." Yakko then explained everything that had gone on.

"Vell, it's good that you had fun. I knew you'd be fine."

Wakko and Dot told him excitedly about their days as Scratchy drove them home. He sighed in a content manner, already looking forward to the second day. Maybe school wasn't so bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Penny is the kind of person I would have been hanging out with in school. Actually, I knew a few people like her. Geeks, gamers, and even some of the stoners. All were the kind of people I hung out with in school, when I wasn't keeping to myself. My freshman year of high school, I spent lunch in the bathroom for the first semester. Yay for social anxiety....
> 
> Anyways, next from this is Wakko in fifth grade, then Dot in fourth. Lemme know what you think, drop a kudos. I love hearing your thoughts.


End file.
